1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a valve for controlling a fluid, e.g., a fuel injection valve, having an increased tightness in the closed state of the valve.
2. Description of the Related Art
Valves for controlling fluids are known from the existing art, for example as injection valves. Here, a closing element opens, or closes, injection holes formed in a valve seat. The closing movement of the closing element here is a pushing movement. Here, when the valve is closed, i.e. when the closing element is situated on the valve seat, it is intended to be the case that no fuel escapes due to leakage, because in this way uncombusted fuel could flow into the exhaust gas system of an internal combustion engine. In addition, during operation of the valve the formation of particles, for example through abrasion, that could cause damage to the valve and/or to other components of an internal combustion engine is to be avoided. Because valves are standardly mass-produced components, a solution to this set of problems should be achieved in such a way that the valve has the greatest possible tightness while being suitable for mass production.